1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spinning reels, and more particularly to spinning reels comprising a stopper mechanism for preventing reverse rotation of a rotary frame in a fishing line feeding-out direction and a selector mechanism for selectively moving the stopper mechanism between an operative position and an inoperative position.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of control structures in conventional stopper mechanisms of reels is shown in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 55-38379, which includes a stopper mechanism having engaging teeth attached to a spool shaft to be rotatable in unison with a rotary frame, and an engaging pawl mounted forwardly of a reel body. A selector mechanism includes a selector control member mounted rearwardly of the reel body and a selector control shaft longitudinally extending through and projecting forwardly of the reel body. The selector control shaft defines an operative portion on a forward end thereof for acting upon the engaging pawl.
However, according to the conventional structures as noted above, the selector control shaft directly acts on the engaging pawl, which requires that the operative portion cooperating with the engaging pawl of the control shaft is positioned close to the engaging pawl. As a result, the positional arrangement of the components is strictly limited.
In particular, since a number of elements has to be arranged in a small space in reels, the restriction of the parts arrangement reduces the degree of freedom in the design.